Red team history
The events, alliances, senators, and other notable nations are listed below. History Red Under the New Pacific Order The Cross Atlantic Treaty Organization which was soon renamed the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization started as an alliance on both the Red and Green teams but with the emergence of the New Pacific Order on the red team GATO decided in February 2006 to move to the Brown trading sphere where no other alliance resided at the time. Since then the red team has been dominated primarily by the NPO. NPO's dominance first occurred with the Moldavi Doctrine and later re-affirmed with the Revenge Doctrine. These two Documents Declare unaffiliated nations on the Red team off limits to tech raid and the New Pacific Order claiming the Red sphere as their sole domain. It states that other alliances are not permitted to reside on Red without Pacifican consent, nor are Senate candidates from outside the NPO membership tolerated. The Moldavi Doctrine was declared null and void on August 14, 2008 with the issuance on the Rebel Virginia Doctrine by Vox Populi (2nd). This however was largely ignored by all discerning nations and alliances and the Moldavi Doctrine has thus not been affected. Karma War The Karma War was possibly the largest event to affect Red Team after the Moldavi Doctrine. The New Pacific Order's massive loss of strength and political control during the conflict made the Moldavi Doctrine untenable. As a result, a number of Red team alliances formed during and after the war. Two Red alliances, FIRE and CoJ, were especially important in challenging Pacifican control of the Red team. On June 13, the Moldavi Doctrine was rescinded by Emperor TrotskysRevenge with the Revenge Doctrine being modified. FIRE eventually disbanded, though it made its mark by being the first large red alliance besides the NPO. As of July 26, the decommissioning of military per the peace terms between the New Pacific Order and its opponents took The New Pacific Order off the sanction list for the first time since more than three years ago; however, subsequent growth allowed them to regain a sanction spot with ease. Blocs Red Dawn This bloc was formed to attempt to unite the Red teams. Currently only four teams are members of the bloc with NPO membership pending. Solidarity A bloc recently formed between the SWF, USSR and UED to try and gain senate seats for the smaller alliances on Red. Warsaw Pact A Leftist bloc formed to help unite the leftist alliances in CN. The current members all reside on Red. Alliances As of 17th December 2009, these alliances currently exist on the Red Sphere. Along with unaligned nations, the sphere totals 1750 nations, over 16.1 million national strength and a team score of 76.18. Current Alliances Former Alliances Notable rulers Some rulers had a major impact on the events on the Red team: *Dilber, New Pacific Order *Ivan Moldavi, New Pacific Order *kingzog, Vox Populi *New Reverie, League of Small Superpowers *Rebel Virginia, Federated Allied Independence League *TrotskysRevenge, New Pacific Order } Senators category:Team-specific history category:Red team